


Простите, мэм, я не говорю по-корейски

by Fotini



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод сделан в подарок priest_sat♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Простите, мэм, я не говорю по-корейски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mian He, Ahjuma, Hangul Mal Mullayo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Перевод сделан в подарок priest_sat♥

\- Ох, чёрт!  
Джейн посмотрел на Чо, и с удивлением обнаружил, что на лице того вдруг появилось выражение, да не простое, а настоящая гримаса человека на грани паники, и даже празднично украшенная бутылка вина в его руке, теперь, казалось, превратилась из эстетичного подарка в подобие оружия. Конечно же, вокруг не было никакой опасности... по крайней мере, физической, которая могла бы так подействовать на Чо. А учитывая, что они среди бела дня стояли на тротуаре в менее, чем ста футах от дома родителей Чо – и не было совершенно никаких оснований, что они тут окажутся жертвами насилия –то любая фактическая опасность становилась весьма и весьма маловероятной.  
Просто Кимбэлл вот таким занимательным и откровенным образом реагирует на первое знакомство Джейна со своими родителями.  
Патрик улыбнулся.  
– Застрели меня, – Чо повернул было к машине. – Достань табельное оружие из бардачка и застрели меня. Это единственный выход.  
– Ну же, Чо, – ласково пожурил его Джейн. – Насилие не всегда выход. Что такое?  
– Я просто понял кое-что важное, – немного успокоившись, сказал Чо. Он справился со своим лицом, сунул бутылку обратно под мышку, но судя по силе захвата и побелевшим костяшкам пальцев, напряжение его отнюдь не покинуло. – Вдруг подумалось – а ведь я всегда говорил с родителями о тебе на английском.  
– Ну, я белый парень, так что это ожидаемо, – бодро сказал Джейн. Он-то прекрасно понимал, к чему все идет. Вот с прошлой недели, на самом деле, и знал – когда услышал, как Чо переходит на английский, разговаривая по телефону со своими родителями. Тогда, кстати, и возникло это приглашение на ужин. Однако, для Чо необходимо было побольше времени, чтобы обдумать это событие.  
– Я играю словами на английском, – сказал Чо. – Машинально не использую гендерных местоимений.  
– Не по-корейски, да?  
– На корейском это сложнее, – пояснил Чо. Его лицо почти снова приобрело свое привычное пустое выражение. Он посмотрел на бутылку и перехватил ее поудобней. – Но я говорю о тебе по-английски, не употребляю местоимения, и называю тебя Джейн. Родители подумают, что я приведу домой девушку.  
– Ну, я надеюсь, они все же думают, что ты приведешь домой женщину, – поправил его Джейн терпеливо. – Если только они не решат, что ты закончил поиски жены и удочерил кого-нибудь.  
Чо быстро глянул на него, и на его лицо окончательно вернулось его невозмутимое выражение, с которым он обычно входит в допросную.  
– Ты знал, что я это делаю, не мог мне об это раньше сказать? – обернувшись к Джейну, шикнул Чо.  
– Кто я такой, чтобы вмешиваться в твои отношения с родителями, - пожал плечами Джейн.  
Чо снова взглянул на их машину, и небрежно взмахнул бутылкой.  
– Если ты меня подстрелишь, я смог бы им это объяснить, прежде чем вы познакомитесь.  
– Уверен, что на звук выстрела они выбегут на улицу, и тогда тебе придется не только объяснять, что ты встречаешься с парнем, но и то, что ты встречаешься с парнем, который в тебя стрелял прямо перед их домом.  
Казалось, в течение нескольких секунд Чо всерьез взвешивал такую возможность, потом вздохнул и снова направился в сторону родительского дома.  
– Они вообще-то не против, чтобы я встречался с мужчинами, правда. Просто, они все хотят познакомиться с потенциальной матерью их внуков. Они… волнуются, когда я встречаюсь с женщинами.  
– Эй, я мог бы стать вторым родителем для их внуков, - легко подхватил Джейн. – После того, как мы поймаем Красного Джона, я готов покинуть КБР, сидеть дома, писать книги, мы могли бы… – он не успел договорить, как Чо резко припечатал его к дереву, захлопнув ладонью ему рот, и вдавив в живот бутылку вина.  
Джейн ошеломленно замолчал. Чо выглядел совершенно бесстрастным, по его лицу что-либо прочесть было труднее, чем даже в их первую ночь. А потом, совершенно четко стало ясно – он расстроен...  
До Джейна дошло, что он только что беспечно ляпнул. Не его родителям, а самому Чо, именно здесь и сейчас.  
– Так, – тихо произнес Чо. – Со мной так не надо, я тебе не простачок какой-нибудь. Можешь так относиться к моим родителям, тем более, что из-за меня ты попал в такое неловкое положение. Я буду переводить тебе все, что захочешь, чтобы дурить бабушку, ей понравится, и в ответ она тоже с удовольствием в эти игры поиграет. Моим кузенам можешь говорить, что угодно, это нормально. Но не мне. Со мной так не надо!  
Джейн прижался губами к ладони Чо, согласно кивая, а когда Чо отпустил и отступил, Джейн отвернулся. Он сделал глубокий вдох, и, позволив замкнуться нужным клеммам в мозгу, осознал – он только что случайно и довольно бесцеремонно предложил Чо долгосрочные отношения. Настолько далеко в будущее Джейн даже и не заглядывал.  
Он только что сказал о детях. Его накрыла уже привычная волна боли, при мысли о дочери. Он вспомнил как держал ее, когда она была малышкой, а он укладывал ее спать и качал, пока сам готовился к работе. Дочка сопела на его руках, такая теплая и красивая, а он в это время всматривался в какое-то чужое лицо, словно это было важнее. Она умерла из-за того, что он делал, пока вглядывался в чужие лица.  
Такие отцы никогда не должны иметь еще одного ребенка, не заслуживают они детей. Если бы Чо не умел себя защищать, Джейн не позволил бы себе даже тех отношений, что у них есть. Не после того, что он сделал с женой. Это были простые факты, абсолютная истина, и ему понадобилось всего лишь только вспомнить о них на мгновение, и он снова спрятал их подальше.  
Открыв глаза, Джейн какое-то время просто смотрел на пустую улицу, затем в поле зрения появилась женщина. Она оглядывалась через плечо – неверной походкой свойственной как пьяным,так и маленьким детям, ее догонял малыш, неуверенно ковыляя на своих маленьких ножках. У него были прямые черные волосы, круглые щечки и оливковая кожа, и на этой тихой, солнечной улице ему совершенно ничего не угрожало.  
Джейн улыбнулся и повернулся к Чо, который переводил взгляд от Джейна к женщине с ребенком и обратно.  
– Прости, – попросил Джейн, и предложил свою руку. Чо взял ее, и снова зашагал к дому.  
– Гипотетически, – произнес Джейн. – Если бы случилась какая-нибудь забавная цепь событий как в какой-нибудь сумасшедшей комедии, и у нас бы завелся ребенок...  
Чо сжал его руку. Джейн не смотрел на его лицо. Этого не требовалось. Теперь важно было как-то сгладить момент, успокоить Чо, ведь Джейн напортачил и сделал ему больно, сам того не желая.  
Джейн пожал его ладонь в ответ, и произнес правду:  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы ребенок был похож на тебя.  
Чо фыркнул, и Джейн осмелился бросить на него косой взгляд – Чо слабо улыбался, напряжение понемногу отпускало.  
Внезапно Джейн размахнулся их сцепленными руками, и сильно двинул Чо в бок.  
Тот от неожиданности выпустил его руку и отшатнулся, но его лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражало, а в голосе не слышно было ни намека на какие-либо чувства:  
– Зачем ты это сделал?  
Джейн улыбнулся.  
– По той же причине, что и ты просил меня стрелять. Боль отвлечет тебя от сцены с родителями.  
Чо уставился на него, но тут дверь дома открылась, и красивая кореянка, похожая чертами лица и на Чо и на семейные фотографии, что висят в его квартире, высунулась наружу.  
– Кимбэлл, вы собираетесь войти? Это... Джеймс?  
Джейн повернулся, и, с улыбкой склонил голову, в знак уважительного отношения.  
– Патрик Джейн, мэм. Джейн, как женское имя. Так приятно, наконец, встретиться с вами.


End file.
